A Little Cold
by McSgwizzle
Summary: Wanda always thought Cosmo was most adorable when he had a cold, considering she's the one who takes care of him.


**I'm back with more CxW! This one is definitely my more cutesy of stories. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Cosmo angrily kicked his blankets off, and crossed his arms over his green button-down pyjamas. He couldn't believe he had to stay in here all day long. He huffed in disappointment and neglected to wipe the new string of snot that dripped down his nose.

This was unfair. He shouldn't be in bed, he should be up, too. It was Saturday after all, the best kind of day to have fun with Wanda and Timmy. Though Timmy was spending the rest of the day and night with Chester and AJ at AJ's house, he had time to spend with his fairies all morning. Cosmo was missing all the fun! And who was gonna be there to tell Wanda to relax when Timmy eventually would ask for a wish more obstruct? That's what Cosmo did best!

The green fairy looked up when the door lightly pushed open. Wanda entered carrying a bowl of soup, and upon seeing her sick and frustrated husband, she smiled playfully.

"This is no fair." Cosmo said in a nasally voice.

"Cosmo, you're sick." Wanda said, coming to his bedside. "You need to get better."

"But, I wanna go help grant wishes!"

"You shouldn't." Wanda said. "I don't want Timmy to get sick, either."

"Oh, so now you're saying I'm no good to be around." Cosmo huffed.

Wanda arched a brow. "Well yeah, you're sick."

"Then why're you here?"

"To take care of you, silly. Eat your soup."

Cosmo hesitated, and continued to pout with his arms crossed. Wanda merely looked at him, knowing his behaviour all too well. He always acted like this when he was sick. Like a little child who just wanted to go out and play. It was adorable, but sometimes frustrating. However, centuries of married life with Cosmo had taught her ways of dealing with her husband's craziness.

Admittedly to Cosmo, that soup looked good. Definitely poofed up by Wanda with the right kind of magic, as he could still see the magical particles around it. No doubt, she put in some curing aid magic to help speed up his recovery.

Carefully, he took the soup and spooned some into his mouth. He stiffened just a bit at the feeling of hot soup running down his sore throat, but relaxed afterwards.

Wanda reached a hand to his forehead. "Your fever's dialling down, that's good." She removed her hand. "How's your floating?"

"I dunno."

"Have you tried?"

"No, you told me to stay lying in bed."

Wanda pressed her lips into a thin line. She did say that. In fact, she gave Cosmo very specific instructions that he'd be able to understand and follow, so he'd avoid going off and doing something stupid that would get him or another person in trouble.

"Okay, well let's try now." Wanda said, taking his soup away.

"Let's?"

"You, I mean _you_." Wanda quickly corrected, before Cosmo did something idiotic.

Using both his arms, Cosmo sat up straight. He then lifted himself to float as he would normally do, and was in the air for approximately eight seconds, before his wings wilted and he tumbled down. Wanda was quick to stand and keep him from falling flat. She stumbled just a bit as she held her grip in his arm pits, both her feet planted firmly on the bed.

"Not quite yet, I guess." Wanda said, as Cosmo sat back in bed. She sat down as well. "Your wings aren't strong enough yet."

Cosmo crossed his arms again. "No fair." He mumbled.

"Eat your soup." Wanda repeated.

Cosmo sat up straight again and took the soup from the nightstand. "Is Timmy still home?"

"No, he left for AJ's."

"Aw, man!" Cosmo complained.

"He told me I could stay behind and help you." Wanda said. "Since you're sick."

"I can take care of myse-ah-AH-AHCHOO!" Cosmo sneezed, and Wanda covered her mouth and nose while also raising her wand to prevent the soup from spilling that Cosmo dropped in the process. She lifted it back onto the nightstand with every drop inside.

Cosmo sniffed. "Why're you so good at taking care of me?"

Wanda smiled, though Cosmo hadn't meant it was a compliment. He was genuinely curious. "It's just basic stuff, sweetie. I'm no doctor."

"But like, you're _really_ good at it." Cosmo said. Wanda resisted the urge to chuckle at his nasally tone.

The pink fairy shrugged. "Well, what're partners for?"

Cosmo tilted his head. Well, _tha_t was a long list. "Well, to make you happy, talk 'bout stuff, laughing, kissing, hugging-"

"Cosmo, that's a rhetorical question."

He didn't answer. Often, when Cosmo would answer random questions like that, his wife would give him that same response. He never bothered to look up what exactly that means, and never really bothered to ask. Maybe another day, if he remembered. Which he probably wouldn't.

Wanda lovingly brushed the green locks out of Cosmo's face, which were sweaty from his fever. "Thank you for being so patient, honey. I know you hate being sick."

"It's just no fun."

"I know." Wanda said, continuing to caress his hair. "But, it'll be worth it when you feel better."

"Did I miss any good wishes?" Cosmo asked, hoping to at least get some insight on the fun.

"Surprisingly, no." Wanda said, also fazed by her godson's none-big wishes today. "Timmy's too hyped to see his friends, today. Some new Crash Nebula special, or something."

Cosmo sighed in disappointment. Well, at least it was better than missing all the action.

"You're soup is good." Cosmo said.

"Thanks." Wanda said. "I put in some onion."

Cosmo smiled, glad his wife remembered how much he loved that in his soup. Sometimes he would even forget, and then be surprised by how much he loved it the next time Wanda would make soup. Mainly when he was sick.

"Why is it that _I'm _the one who's always sick?"

"'Cause you do stupid things."

"Hey!" Cosmo defended. "Not always."

"Cosmo, you licked the sidewalk clean because there was honey on it and now you're in bed. So, you tell me."

The green fairy wouldn't argue he didn't. Maybe so, but that honey was so good and he didn't think to poof up any of his own at the time.

"Well, maybe you should've reminded me not to." Cosmo blamed.

"Are you seriously blaming me? Its your own senses you gave into." Wanda said. "Besides, I was helping Timmy. He would've gotten pounded by Francis had I not left quick enough."

"Why didn't you bring me, then?"

"Because you got distracted by the honey on the ground."

"What honey? What ground?"

Wanda closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. "Never mind. But, you have to stay in bed."

"Hey, I've been sick a lot worse." Cosmo said, quickly changing topic. "And not all of them were my fault."

Unconvinced, Wanda arched a brow. "Name one."

"When my ear got infected."

His wife shook her head. "That was no doubt your own fault."

"What? How?"

"You went head diving in Twig World after I warned you not to, and got sappy sticks all over you. One got deep in your ear, and weeks later it was infected."

"You said you wanted to go to Twig World."

"I said Wig World. You wanted to go to Twig World."

"Oh, well we should've gone to Wig World, I guess."

Wanda merely shook her head, but couldn't hold back her growing smile.

"What about my concussion?"

"Which one?" Wanda laughed, thinking of the multiple times Cosmo had one.

"From Atlantis."

"Oh." Wanda said. "One-hundred percent your fault."

"Are you sure you're not thinking about when I sunk it?"

"You sunk it nine times." Wanda corrected. "And you thought it would be a good idea to go back, but nonetheless, the sea folk rioted you out of the city and you slammed head first right into that shark's butt."

"Oh, yeah." Cosmo remembered, beginning to laugh. "Ha! I would've been shark food if you didn't poof me out of there."

"You were in a daze from the knock. What else would I have done?"

"Ya see, that's what I mean!" Cosmo said.

"What?"

"You do take great care of me!"

Smiling, Wanda brushed another fallen green lock from his face. "Only when I have to."

"Which is a lot?"

"Yeah."

They both laughed, but it quickly dialled down before Cosmo spoke. "I'm sorry you always have to fix me."

Wanda suddenly frowned, and held Cosmo's stare. She waited for him to say he was kidding, but he didn't say a peep. Fix him? What on earth and all of the universe would she ever have to fix him for? Sure, he messed up a lot, but it was never nothing Wanda couldn't handle. She knew what she was doing and admittedly, Cosmo's imperfection sometimes looked perfect in her eyes. When it wasn't difficult, it would make her laugh. Diving through the sticks wasn't a smart idea but it came from Cosmo's innocence and his ambition. He just wanted to have fun. At times it also made her proud. The fact that Cosmo wanted to go back to Atlantis in the first place was so that he could try making better amends with them. Even if he failed miserably, he still tried fixing his own mistakes that he was strong enough to admit he had done. Even fairies who had a way with words couldn't admit to their mistakes like Cosmo could. So in a way, he was much stronger.

"Cosmo," Wanda started, "don't ever think for a second that I would want to fix you."

Cosmo looked confused. "But, Atlantis, Twig World-"

"Your mistakes." His wife corrected. "I want to fix your mistakes, but never you. You're perfect."

"Perfect?" Cosmo questioned. "Are you sure you're talking about me?"

Wanda chuckled. "Well, perfect in your own way. You wanted to swim through sticks 'cause you thought it'd be fun, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you went to Atlantis to try and fix what you did."

"Yeah..?"

"And you failed both."

"Well, duh."

Wanda's smile didn't break. "Cosmo, no fairy would go twig-diving for fun. The fact that you wanted to makes you you're unique, goofy, and funny self. And Atlantis? I think I was most proud of you that day."

"Really?" Cosmo's eyes lit up.

"Notice how I never warned you not to go?" Wanda swallowed. "Dare I say, I never nagged that day?"

Cosmo immediately remembered off of her word choice. "Oh, yeah!"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Well, admitting to your mistakes honey and trying to patch them up, is more honest-giving than any fairy I've met."

"Really?" Cosmo asked again.

"Really." Wanda reached out and clutched his hand. "And that is why I would never, ever want to fix the man I married."

Cosmo held her gaze for a second. He then smiled with an exhale, causing a small snot bubble to form on his nose. "I love you."

Wanda giggled and poofed up a tissue box before handing it to him. "I love you, too."

The green fairy took a tissue and violently blew his nose. He made a gross face and groaned as he tossed the tissue to the floor onto the pile that was forming. Wanda looked at him sympathetically. "Oh sweetie, you've really got it this time, huh?"

"Yeah." Cosmo pouted. "But, that honey was worth it."

Wanda gave a crooked smile at the fact that he suddenly remembered again and the fact that he deemed it a 'worth it' moment. How his mind worked, she could never know.

"You know what I'm most excited about when I'm better?" Cosmo said.

"What?"

"Kissing you."

Wanda instantly blushed. "Oh, Cosmo.." she leaned forward in an attempt to kiss him.

"Nuh-uh." Cosmo put up a halting hand up. "I don't want you getting sick."

Wanda put his hand down. "I think it'll be worth it."

Cosmo sniffed, again. "You sure?" His face was growing on the idea, Wanda could tell.

"Yes, more than that honey was."

Once again, Wanda leaned forward and Cosmo's lips met her half way. It was gentle but firm, and Wanda lifted her fingers to lightly touch Cosmo's fevered face. It ended quickly, as Cosmo needed to breathe more frequently because of his cold.

They pulled away. "You sure you'll be okay?" Cosmo asked.

"Of course." Wanda smiled.

But a week later...

Wanda's body jerked with a large sneeze as she laid ill in bed with her nightgown on. Cosmo sat at her bedside, feeling better and dressed in his regular shirt and tie, handing her a bowl of soup.

Wanda sniffed. "Told you I'd be okay.." her voice spoke nasally.

Cosmo smiled. "Eat your soup."

**The End :)**

**Thanks for reading, again! I'm kind of thinking about doing a wedding day pov of both of them (possibly) so stay tuned!**

**~McSgwizzle**


End file.
